


Incorrect JG Spy kids quotes

by sodenoshirayuki_23



Series: Spy Babies [4]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, Hatsui is just a mini Jitsui with hatano's personality, Kazaki and Mizana are fraternal twins dont ask lol, M/M, Maki and Hatsui are from my other ABO fics, Maki is just a mini Miyoshi with sakuma's hair color, Spy babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 18:01:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7855369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodenoshirayuki_23/pseuds/sodenoshirayuki_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an Alpha/Beta/Omega world, certain couples have children that closely resembles them.</p><p>Out of those families, stands out a particular group who shittalks about themselves.</p><p>NOTE: This will just mainly be shitposts and quotes. c':</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mall Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> I'm totally gonna delete this later

_Hatano and Hatsui went to the mall to do some shopping (Jitsui will arrive late due to work, so he asked Hatano to go ahead.)_

_At some time, he lost Hatsui_

-@-

 

 **Hatano:** Excuse me, I lost my son. Can I make an announcement?

 **Staff:** Of course.

 **Hatano:** *leans in to the mic*

 **Hatano:** Goodbye, you little shit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know what ya thinking: delet this 
> 
>  
> 
> btw nah, Hatano didn't mean that, as seen in my other fic. (or did he-)
> 
>    
> NOTE: To those waiting for my KamiTaza ABO fic, I'm working on it! It'll take some time though. Thank you for understanding!


	2. Why are you so rude?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Maki and Hatsui interaction.

_Maki criticized every classmate he has seen and Hatsui listens to all of them._

-@-

 

 **Hatsui:** Why are you so rude?

 **Maki:** I'm not rude, I'm just brutally honest. 

 

 

**Bonus:**

 

 **Kaminaga:** I know where he got that personality.

 **Miyoshi:** I taught him well. 

 


	3. We can't do that.

_Miyoshi, Maki, Hatano and Hatsui in one room._

_-@-_

 

 **Hatano & Hatsui:** Die. Can you just die?

 **Miyoshi:** *stares at Maki and smiles*

 **Maki:** We're not gonna die.We can't die. You know why? Because we are so very pretty. We are just too damn pretty for God to let us die.

 **Kaminaga:** *enters the room*

 **Kaminaga:** Holy shit man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but miyoshi, u died in canon
> 
> im srry


	4. What's your gift?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatsui asks Maki what his gift is to his dad.

_Hatsui learns about Father's day, and so he asks Maki._

 

   -@-

 

 **Hatsui:** It's almost father's day. What will you give Uncle Sakuma?

 **Maki** : I'm already a gift.

 **Hatsui:** You mean a curse.

 

 


	5. For you, Uncle Sakuma.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone seems to act sweet towards Sakuma.

_Hatsui approaches Sakuma._

 

-@-

 

 **Hatsui:** Uncle Sakuma, since you have been a cool uncle.. Mommy, Daddy and I figured out the perfect gift for you.

 **Sakuma:** Aw, you didn't have to get me anything haha.

 **Hatsui:** *smiles cheekily* Dammit. Mom, he guessed it!


	6. I'm pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As young as Maki is, girls are already having a crush on him. Too bad, he likes (says he doesn't) someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To escape reality lol

_A girl approaches Maki and tries to make him tell her she's pretty._

-@-

 

 **Girl:** Tell me I'm pretty.

 **Maki:** I'm pretty.

 **Girl:** No, "You're pretty"

 **Maki:** Thanks, I know.

 **Girl:** I'm Mia. Say "Mia is pretty"

 **Maki:** She is? I was not informed.

 **Girl:** UGH Just say that I'm pretty! Why can't you do that!?

 **Maki:** I don't lie. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do u see it? do u see mini miyoshi?


	7. It's going to be fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let us welcome KamiZaki children; The twins.
> 
> Kazaki, Got Kaminaga's looks (Obsidian black hair and eye color though) BUT Tazaki's love for animals particularly pigeons. A sweetheart, must protect this child. Loves his family very much and is a ball of sunshine. Protective of his younger twin, Mizana.
> 
> Mizana, Got Tazaki's looks (Kaminaga's brown hair and eye color) BUT his dad's flirty personality and belief in himself (Miyoshi is kinda proud). Sometimes want to escape Kazaki's hugs but loves him too. He likes bickering with Maki regarding how both of their names can belong to a girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Hatsui are both seven year olds.
> 
> Kazaki and Mizana are both six year olds. Kaminaga and Tazaki married one year ahead of everyone, but had a hard time having a child as Kaminaga is a beta. While Tazaki is an omega. It took them two years before they had the fraternal twins.

_Kazaki tells his friends in school about the halloween party that will happen in their house._

 

 

 **Kazaki:** We're throwing a Halloween party at our house. It's going to be the greatest thing ever--

 **Hatsui:** Someone will die,

 **Kazaki** : --Of fun.

 **Hatsui:** And of murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i like to think Hatsui can make fun of Kazaki, but can't of Mizana. After all, Mizana is the only one who can be in teasing par with Maki, who always roasts Hatsui.


	8. I'm prettier than you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Mizana argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> random stuff

_Maki sees Mizana being surrounded by girls._

_-@-_

 

 **Mizana:** *From afar* Girls, please. I'm only but one man.

 

 

 **Maki:** He should be studying, not doing that.

 **Maki:** Also, that polka-dots bag is so out of fashion. How can someone wear that?

 **Kazaki:** Uhm.. Mommy gave that to him.

 **Maki:** How can one wear those worn out shoes.

 **Hatsui:** Oh my god, he's jealous of the attention.

 **Maki:** I'm not.

 **Hatsui:** Come on. *smirks*. I thought you don't lie!

 **Maki:** I'm not lying.

 **Hatsui:** Quick, Kazaki, give him attention! Take him to the mall so he'd have fun looool

 **Maki:** At least my parents never left me on a mall.

 **Hatsui:** That was uncalled for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> refer to chapter 1 lol


	9. Sleepover Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are having a sleepover at Maki's house while his parents are away.

_Maki notices that Kazaki and Mizana has eaten all the food they prepared._

-@-

 

 **Maki** : *pulls curtain back while Hatsui is in shower* 

 **Maki:** Are we- stop screaming. It's just me- Those two consumed everything. Do you have spare food or are we out of anything to eat?


	10. My Mom Is Prettier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children argue on who is the most prettiest mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maki and Hatsui are seven, Mizana and Kazaki are six.

_It's lunch time in school,  they see each other in the canteen_. 

-@-

 

 **Girl:** Kazaki, your mom is so pretty and graceful! 

 **Kazaki:** *blush* He is!  

 **Hatsui** : Heh.  My mom is prettier.  

 **Maki:** If we are talking about beauty and gracefulness of our mothers,   I think we already know the answer. 

 **Mizana:** Kazaki is right,  Mom is the prettiest~

 **Emma:** No,  you're all wrong. 

 **All:** Huh? Emma-neesan? 

 **Emma:** *chuckles* Mommy Amari is the prettiest! 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma is twelve here.


	11. How you hate that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatsui's life everyday

_Hatsui just argued with Maki,  but Maki provides all information to justify otherwise._

-@-

 

 **Hatsui:** How you hate to be wrong.

 **Maki:** I wouldn't know. I'm not familiar with the sensation. 

 **Mizana:** *sparkles* Same. 

 **Kazaki:** Isn't Mizana adorable!?

 **Hatsui:**  Jfc I'm with weirdos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited a bit
> 
> this pretty much sums up Hatsui's everyday life


	12. I'm offended

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazaki says something to Maki and Hatsui.

_Kazaki gives his friends some advice going to the Halloween party his parents organized._

-@-

 

 **Kazaki:** Be nice. 

 **Maki & Hatsui (In unison):** (Offended)  I'm nice! 


End file.
